Girl, Would You To Be Mine?
by Kazuhiko Naomi
Summary: Sakura, seoarang murid SMA dan sedang menjalin cinta dengan gurunya, Kakashi. Namun sepertinya, Kakashi tidak ingin ada orang yang mengetahui hubungan mereka sampai Sakura lulus. Namun, kelinci yang kesepian bisa mati, kan?. KakaSaku. Rated M. RnR please


Hiaaaaah! Saya kembali dgn fict gaje (lagi?!!!) hehehe (padahal yg sebelumnya aja blom diapdet lg -_-). Oh ya! Fict saya kali ini pairingnya kakasaku lho! he moga2 kalian suka ya? Tapi bagi yg ga suka gausah baca juga gpp kok

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**GIRL, WOULD YOU TO BE MINE?**

**Full of Sakura's POV**

_**Di kelas XII-B, pulang sekolah**_

"Sakura, kamu enggak cari pacar?" Tanya Ino, sahabatku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku balik, heran.

"Seharusnya begitu masuk SMA langsung cari pacar!" sahut Ten-Ten.

"Begitu ya?"

"Ya! Hey, ada pesta perjodohan. Mau ikut? Kurang satu orang nih! Kali ini pasti berhasil! Kyaaaaaaa!" seru Ino.

"Makasih deh. Aku ada urusan!" tolakku.

"Hei, kenapa begitu? Ayolah Sakura," bujuk Ten-Ten, "Ini aneh! Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan ya? Hah?"

"Enggak! Enggak ada yang kusembunyikan kok!"

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka.

"Ternyata kalian belum pulang ya?" seru seseorang dari arah pintu.

Aku mengenalinya. Kakashi-sensei. Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut perak yang melawan arah gravitasi. Dia tak terlihat seperti seorang guru. Kemejanya yang berantakan juga dasinya yang miring. Benar-benar bukan guru yang patut dicontoh.

"Ada apa sensei kesini?" Tanya Ino.

"Eh, aku ingin minta tolong pada 2 orang," jawabnya tenang.

"Sensei, traktir kami, dong?"

"Heh, untuk apa?"

"Ya sudah, kami enggak mau bantuin, ah!" ejek Ino dan Ten-Ten.

"Kalian memang payah!" sewot Kakasi-sensei sambil menutup pintu.

"Sensei! Biar aku saja!" seruku.

"Hebat! Sakura, kami akan menunggumu!" seru Ino.

"Berjuanglah! Kamu memang bisa diandalkan!" seru Ten-Ten juga.

"Hahahahaha," aku hanya tertawa dan menutup pintu kelasku.

_Aku memang punya pacar,tapi tidak bisa bilang ke orang lain. Karena pacarku adalah….._

"Hei, sensei! Aku diajak ke pesta perjodohan. Mereka menyuruku mencari pacar," godaku. Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak terusik sedikit pun. Malangnya….

_Pacarku adalah…… _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Orang ini._

_Kakashi-sensei._

"Kalau ada waktu senggang, sebaiknya belajar dirumah," katanya tenang. Kan? Apa ku bilang? Dasar tidak peka!

_**Diruang guru**_

"Ambil mulai dari yang depan, lalu terakhir dijilid. Jadi kan 10 rangkap," perintahnya. Aku tidak memperdulikan perintahnya. Langsung saja ku peluk dia dari belakang.

Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak menyukainya. Ia langsung melepas pelukanku dan, "Jangan bingung. Lakukan yang benar."

Apa-apaan dia? Dia pikir…..

"…Sudahlah! Toh, tidak ada siapa-siapa!" amukku.

"Bodoh, bukan itu masalahnya!" balasnya,"Kamu harus hati-hati,".

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering.

"Ah, Genma-sensei!"

"…..! Jadi, kamu sering kontak sama Genma?" hebohnya. Yah, Genma-sensei itu teman SMA-nya.

"Hehehehe, iya!" jawabku, sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Kalian ini bodoh, ya?" tukasnya kasar.

"Kau cemburu, hm?" godaku.

"Jangan ngelantur,".

Aku tercengang, "Apa maksudmu ngelantur? Maksudmu aku selingkuh sama Genma-sensei?! Begut?!" amukku.

"Kalau enggak mau Bantu keluar saja!" katanya lagi. Dingin, "Biar aku kerjakan sendiri!"

Aku masih terpaku atas kata-katanya.

_Guru di sekolahku dingin dan sama sekali enggak baik hati. Makanya aku enggak suka dan benci._

_Sudah setahun kami berhubungan. Dia menembakku saat pesta kembang api. Saat itu dia berkata, "Aku sungguh-sunnguh jadi kekasihmu saat kau lulus. Hingga saat itu tiba, kita hanyalah seorang guru dan murid,". Saat itu aku mengangguk saja karena sedang senang. Aku hanya menjawab "Ya". Memang saat itu aku senang karena tahu perasaan sensei._

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan hendak berjalan keluar. Tapi dia menarik tanganku.

"Tunggu, biar kutraktir!" katanya.

"Enggak usah! Aku bukan anak kecil! Konyol!" seruku bersamaan dengan pintu ruang guru yang terbuka. Anak dari klub bahasa yang membukanya.

"Sensei, kami menemukan kumpulan puisiyang dulu!" seru diantaranya.

"Wah, bagus sekali?!" jawabnya antusias. Hah? Antusias? Apa-apaan dia?

"Iya kan?" kata diantaranya lagi.

"Bagus. Temukan lebih banyak lagi ya!" serunya. Konyol! Dia malah tersipu!

"Baik, akan kucari diruang guru besok!" kata si klub bahasa sambil menutup pintu.

Dia melirikku. Aku menatapnya balik.

Dia memukul pelan kepalaku sambil berkata, "Hmm, nanti malam kutelepon." Menyebalkan!

"Dasar guru mesum!" seruku sambil menendang belakang lututnya.

"Hei! Sakit tahu! Lagipula apa yang kulakukan?" balasnya, kejam.

Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan langsung keluar dari ruang guru. Menghampiri Ino dan Ten-Ten.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ya?" kataku.

"Enggak apa-apa," jawab Ten-Ten.

"Ayo, kita makan es krim! Sudah lama enggak makan es krim nih!" ajak Ino."Pelayannya keren lho! Sakura pasti suka!" tambahnya. Dasar Ino! Kami pun berjalan menuju cafe es krim didekat rumahku.

_Belakangan ini aku selalu merasa tidak puas. Aku tahu kami tidak berperilaku seperti layaknya pasangan biasa. Tapi, kami hanya bias berduaan disaat moment-moment special saja. Selebihnya Cuma telepon-teleponan saja! __**Sejak jadian pun kami belum pernah ciuman**__. Awalnya sih aku bisa tahan. Tapi… sekarang aku semakin yakin bahwa aku menyukai Sensei. Semakin lama aku inin bersamanya. Makanya aku kepikiran terus!!_

**TBC**

**

* * *

**hai hai! haha bagus kah fict ini? atau jelek? hmmmmm

hehe ini fict kedua aku! huhu karena virus author *apa itu?* sudah tertular jadi aku ketagiha bikin fict!

oh ya, kalo seandaikan ada yang ga suka sama fict ini atau ada yang harus diperbaiki, review aja ya biar fict aku masuk ke kriteria fict idaman *halaaah*

haha oke want to review?


End file.
